


Mission Elemental

by Ninja_Dregen



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Dregen/pseuds/Ninja_Dregen
Summary: Detective Wu and Garmadon have been called to deal with an interesting case. One that involves that notorious fighting rings that have been plaguing the city of Ninjago. The two decide to take on the task. They are aware of these fighting rings. They were aware of the cruel treatment the victims were put in. But...they never expected to deal with anything like this before.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Kai (Ninjago)/Original Female Character(s), Kai (Ninjago)/Other(s), Zane (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains pretty harsh topics, such as torture and fighting, so please read with caution!
> 
> This story also includes two original characters! One of them, Ayumi, belongs to me! The other original character, Quinncy, belongs to a very good friend of mine! :D

Red and blue lights danced along the walls of the crime scene. Familiar yellow tape that read “Caution” outlined the area, preventing unauthorized personnel from entering. Several police cars were parked around the metallic building, the main scene of the crime.

It wasn’t long before a pure black car drove up to the scene, parking just outside of the caution tape. Two men emerged from the car moments after it had parked. These two men were known as Detective Wu and Detective Garmadon. The two were well-known amongst the police force and were recognized for their superior intelligence and ability to solve the hardest of cases. This one would be no different. The two had been called in to investigate what appeared to be an underground fighting arena. There were a few sightings of underground fighting arena, all of which were illegal, but this one seemed to be much more than the others.

The two brothers took a moment to observe the exterior of the scene, before walking over to the commissioner to gain some more information about what was going on.

“Evening, commissioner, what do we have on our hands this time?” Wu questioned, his gaze wandering around a bit.

“This one is quite the interesting one.” The commissioner let out a small hum, “We have identified the main person in charge of this operation and they are currently on their way to interrogation. We have also located the fighting arena, which is not too far from here.”

Garmadon raised an eyebrow a bit, “This is not the fighting arena?” He questioned. Usually for these investigations, the main scene of the crime was at the fighting arena itself. 

The commissioner shook his head, “No, and that is what I was going to discuss next. We all are aware of how normal fighting arenas operate. But this one is a bit more complicated…” 

“Go on.” Garmadon nodded, taking out a notepad and pen to write this information down. 

“Instead of our usual thugs being competitors, it appears that in this one, the main competitors, from what we have seen, are teenagers. They are located inside the building that is before us now." 

“Teenagers? What would a group of teenagers be doing in such a setting?” Garmadon questioned. He knew from personal experience how matches could be at times, and he knew that those matches were not meant for the young or inexperienced.

“We are still trying to figure that out.” The commissioner explained, “But that’s not all. We had some of our troops go in and retrieve them, but made an interesting discovery.”

“Which is?” Wu focused his attention back to the two.

“They possess elemental powers.” The commissioner continued.

“What? Elemental powers? That’s impossible! No one has seen an elemental master in years! And out of all places, why would they be here?” Garmadon questioned, appearing both confused and curious at the same time.

“As I have stated, we are still trying to figure them out. Some of them have proven to be hostile towards strangers and have used their elemental powers to attack our troops.” The commissioner continued to explain, “We hoped that you two would have better luck since you won’t seem as threatening as our uniformed police.”

“Well...we can try our best.” Wu nodded, “Do you happen to know what elements they possess?”

“Our men have reported that one major attacker is able to control and use fire at his own will. There are also reports of them having the ability to control ice, lightning, water, mist, earth, and one that is unrecognizable. One of the teenagers has not shown any signs of elemental ability yet. That one has been seen with the fire elemental.”

“Alright.” Wu nodded, glancing at his brother, who was writing everything down, for a moment before glancing at the metallic building, “We’ll head in and try to get them out. Come on, brother.” He began to walk towards the entrance of the building.

Garmadon had to take a few more moments to finish writing, before eventually following his brother.

It wasn’t long until the two had reached the entrance to the building. The two stood there for a few moments, before slowly opening the door. It let out a loud creek as it moved in towards the building. Upon looking inside, one could see a few chairs surrounding a table off to the side. Behind the table was a corkboard with a few pieces of paper stuck to it. Upon further inspection, those flyers seemed to be advertisements for a fighting arena. The rest of the area seemed bare of any decoration. Taking a glance across the room, one would find a door that read “AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY”. The brothers quickly made the assumption that the teenagers could be found beyond the door.

Garmadon was the first to approach the door. There was no window, so the two would not be able to see if someone or something was already on the other side of the door. Wu slowly walked over and stood behind his brother, ready for anything to happen. He looked up at his older brother and gave a small nod, signalling that he could open the door whenever he wished. Garmadon gave an affirmative nod back and took a deep breath, before slowly opening the door. He kept it open for a few moments, allowing anything to pass through if needed. Once the coast was clear, Garmadon slowly moved to get to the other side of the door.

The older male was greeted by a hallway. The walls to the hallway were blank and a neutral grey color. At the end of the hallway, it appeared that it had split into two separate corridors.

“We need to be careful, brother. It is most likely that the teenagers are being kept here.” Garmadon whispered once his brother had entered the room.

Wu nodded, “Alright, so from what the commissioner explained, there are eight teenagers being kept here. Did you want to handle half of them while I handle the other half to make things go by a bit quicker?” He suggested.

“Hm...I’m not sure how well that plan will turn out. But it would help.” He ultimately decided, “If we approached in pairs, that would make us seem more threatening. But, if we were to approach as a single individual, there would be less of a chance to provoke them. So yes, that would be a good idea.” Garmadon told his brother with a small smile, “I’ll take the left corridor and you take the right?”

“Sounds good to me.” Wu agreed, “If something happens then give me a call.” He said.

“Same goes to you brother.” Garmadon responded before the two silently began to make their way to the end of the hallway. The light footsteps echoed against the wall, disrupting the silence that had begun to settle. Eventually the two reached the end of the hallways and gave one look to each other, before heading down further into their respective corridors.


	2. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Garmadon discovers the first pair of victims that have been subjected to the cruelty of the fighting rings.

Garmadon silently walked through the corridor, looking at each cell that lined each side. Most of them appeared vacant. He wasn’t sure whether that was a good sign yet. As he moved deeper into the corridor, he could see scorch marks along the ground. He stopped for a moment to inspect the marks, kneeling down to get a bit of a closer look. He could see that these scorch marks appeared to be new, so that must mean the police had been here moments before he had. That also meant he was close to the fire elemental. He stood up and cautiously continued forward down the corridor. After passing about three more corridors down, he was greeted by a fireball being thrown in his direction. 

Letting out a small yell in surprise, Garmadon took a couple of steps back to avoid getting hit by the fireball. He waited for a few seconds, before slowly approaching the cell again. He stayed closer against the railing and slowly moved his to get a look into the cell without exposing himself too much. From what he could see, there appeared to be a male and a female within the cell. The female was hidden behind the male, sitting on the bench. The spiky haired male stood in a protective stance in front of her, his left hand engulfed in a fiery red flame. He couldn’t quite get a very good look at the two due to the slightly poor lighting, so he had to think of something to calm down the male in order to properly stand in front of the cell.

“Hey there…” He awkwardly greeted. He wasn’t sure if vocalizations were a good idea, but considering that he wouldn’t be able to stand in front of the cell without getting a fireball launched at him, this was his best option.

“I’m not here to hurt you, okay? I’m here to help.” He continued, keeping a calm and firm tone to not show any weakness towards the aggressive male, “But I can only help you if you let me.” He added in, before waiting a few moments. 

He could see that the fire wielder was debating on whether to lower his guard or not, keeping his focus on the front of the cell. The female then gently placed her hand on his arm. Garmadon could hear very quiet voicing conversing as he waited for a response. 

“...Fine.” Was the response he got after a few moments. 

Garmadon couldn’t help but allow a small smile to form on his face. He fixed his clothing for a moment, before stepping over to stand in front of the cell, “Thank you.” He said, “Would you mind stepping forward?”

The male instantly let out a growl and moved back towards the female, moving an arm to block her.

“Okay, you do not have to step forward.” Garmadon quickly reassured, sensing the growing aggression in the male, “You can stay where you are, I’ll just ask you a few questions if that’s okay.” He explained, taking out his notebook and pen once again, “Alright first off, what are your names?”

“Why should we tell you?” The male snapped. It was obvious that he did not trust this guy.

“I am trying to help you get out of here. But I just need some information about you two to share with the police for records. Besides, I would rather call you by your names than “boy” and “girl”” He explained calmly, keeping his ground against the hostile boy.

The two were silent for a moment, before Garmadon heard a very gentle, feminine voice respond with, “I’m Ayumi.”

A few seconds later, the male finally answered. 

“And I’m Kai.” He stated with a small huff, “And who are you? What makes you think you’re going to be able to save us? What if you’re just another one of those as-”  


“My name is Garmadon.” He interrupted the rambling boy, “My brother and I are here to respond to an investigation. We are not here to continue events that you may have gone through. We are here to end it. I have word that they had already captured the man in charge, so we will have no need to worry about him.”

Silence settled back into the air as the prisoners took the time to process the information. 

“Now, moving along,” Garmadon decided to continue his mini interrogation, “How long have you two been here? Actually, answer this question first, do any of you have any life-threatening injuries at this moment?”

“Life-threatening? No. Annoyingly painful? Yes.” Kai muttered, letting out another huff, “And, if you haven’t noticed, we don’t exactly have clocks in here to tell us the time.” He spat.

Ayumi gave a gentle sigh and moved to hug Kai, “Calm down, love, he’s just trying to help us, okay? You want us to get out of here, right? Us and the others?” Her voice appeared shaky, almost as if she was afraid to speak.

Kai was quiet for a few seconds, before letting out a small sigh, “I just don’t want to get our hopes up and then have them be crushed again…” He mumbled, wrapping an arm around her as well.

“I know, dear...I know…” Ayumi whispered, leaning against him quietly, “But...what other choice do we have? This could be our one and only chance to escape this place…”  
The two were quiet again for a moment, before Kai spoke up once again, “I’d say that we have been here for approximately a year or so.” 

“Thank you.” Garmadon gave the two a smile, writing down the information that was given as well as some information that he gained from the quiet conversation that the two had, “Now, what is your relationship with one another?” He questioned. He already had an idea, but wanted to make sure that his assumptions were true.

The question seemed to help calm down Kai, who now had a weak and tired smile upon his features. Though, Garmadon couldn’t exactly see it.

“This lovely lady is my girlfriend!” He mustered up the energy to increase the volume in his voice.

Ayumi let out a quiet laugh and seemed to shake her head a bit in amusement, “And this dashing gentleman beside me is my lovey dovey kitten…”

“Babe…..you didn’t have to introduce me like that…” Kai mumbled, glancing over at his beloved for a moment.

“What? Are you saying that...you are not a dashing gentleman?” Ayumi teased weakly.

“No! I meant the…” Kai’s voice became quieter and more directed in Ayumi’s direction, “The kitten part…”

“Oh, my bad. It must’ve just slipped. This is my lovely...idiot.”

“Ayumi!”

Garmadon let out an amused smile as he wrote down the information, leaving out the “kitten” part for Kai’s sake. He was happy to see that the two seemed much more comfortable now, but the weakness in their voice provided him more worry.

“Alright, now we have that out of the way, do you mind telling me who else is here in this section of the building so that I can be prepared?” He asked, not wanting to end up struck by lightning or drowned.

“Well...we usually see Zane and Quinncy walking by our cell before a match. So I’m pretty sure that they’re the other ones here. We’re not exactly sure where the others are…” Kai explained, letting out a sad sigh at the end. 

“Zane is usually nice.” Ayumi added gently, “But ever since the matches...he’s been a bit more protective over Quinncy and will do anything to keep them safe. Or...so I’ve heard. We can’t...really see much beyond the cell unless we’re out. But the only time we’re let out is…” She trailed off, her gaze moving down towards the ground.

“...before a match.” Kai finished for her, moving closer as he gently rubbed her back in reassurance.

Garmadon gave a nod and quietly wrote down the information, “I see…” He said softly, giving the two a moment to come back to him. It was obvious that whatever they have been put through in this place was nothing but good and had caused long-lasting damages mentally and possibly physically.

“Do you happen to know what elements they possess?” He asked after a few passing moments, “And on that note, what would be your power, Ayumi?” 

Ayumi ws silent, tensing up a bit at the question. Upon noticing her tension, Kai moved even closer to her before glancing back over to where Garmadon was, “...We’re not comfortable sharing that information. But…” He seemed hesitant, seemingly debating on whether or not he should answer the first question that was asked. 

Sensing the hesitation, Garmadon lowered his notepad for a moment to look into the cell, “Remember, I am here to help you. Whatever you were put through is over. We just want to get you out of here and hopefully back to your families.”

“Families…” Ayumi whispered softly. By the tone of her voice, she didn’t seem to be happy to hear that statement.

Kai remained quiet as he simply just listened to Garmadon, observing his body language and movements. The older male spoke in a very calm and quiet tone and his body seemed to lower a bit as he spoke to them. It was as if he was speaking to a pair of frightened, wild animals. It was more than just humiliating to say the least. But, he could clearly see the truth in his words. There was a hint of sympathy within the man’s eyes, as if he understood how they were feeling in this situation. It gave Kai a small hint of hope that maybe...just maybe things will be okay from here on out.

The fire wielder let out a small sigh, “Okay, fine. Zane and Quinncy...they control ice and mist respectively. Ayumi has...a more unique ability. We’ll...leave it at that for now.” 

Garmadon nodded, respecting the wish for privacy on that topic, “Alright. Thank you for letting me know. You did a good thing.” He gave a calm smile to them, “I’m going to go and ask them the same questions and once I am done, I will try and find a way to open these cells so that we can get you and the others out of here.”

“There are a set of keys for our cells at the front of the building.” Ayumi informed quietly, “They hid them behind the bulletin board.” 

The detective was a bit surprised that she had knowledge on the exact location of the keys, but nodded, “Okay, I’ll go back and take a look there once I am done. Stay here for me. It’ll only be just a few more minutes until you are free.” He reassured, before slowly walking further down the corridor. He let out a sigh as he reviewed the information that he had written on his notepad. These children, from the looks of it, were innocent and clearly frightened by anything that they are not familiar with. Familiarity was a known source of comfort for victims in similar situations. But he didn’t think it would be this bad. The teenagers reminded him of his own son...his son that he had lost about a year ago. The disappearance of his son had made him restless and a bit more angered. Him and Wu tried everything they could to locate his son, but after the seventh month, it seemed as if their efforts were a lost cause. 

He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a photo. It was of him, his wife, and his missing son. Garmadon let out another quiet sigh.

We will find you, my son. We will find you...


	3. Lightning and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like his brother Garmadon, Wu finds his first set of teenagers who will provide him the information he needs to figure out what is going on.

Wu silently walked down his corridor, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. The empty, darkened cells that surrounded him as he walked along brought a sense of uncertainty in the young detective. To make the atmosphere more ominous, the lighting was not the best.

He hoped that his brother was doing well. With word of elemental master being trapped here, there was no telling what could happen to them. Not to mention that they were going in blind-sighted. Although they had knowledge on what kind of elements to expect, they were unsure of the exact location of each elemental master. It was a game of luck and he hoped that he wouldn’t be burned to a crisp.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, Wu could hear the sound of someone crying. That must be one of the teenagers!

The young detective quickly made his way over to the source of the crying. After walking past about five cells, he noticed a young boy sitting by the front of one of the cells. His hair was in disarray and he was holding onto the bars tightly. His body was a bit curled up and he had his face buried into his knees. Wu could hear the sobs that were probably trying to be quieted. He slowly made his way over to the distressed boy.

“Hello there, are you okay?” He spoke gently. He was still a few steps away from the boy, but he wanted to alert him so that he wasn’t startled when he would eventually get to him.

The male instantly stopped his sobs and tensed up upon hearing a new voice. He lifted his head and scanned the area to quickly find the source of the voice and his blue eyes eventually fell upon Wu. He blinked and cautiously watched as the young detective moved closer to him, “W-What...Who...Who are you?” He whispered shakily, moving one of his arms to wipe his eyes.

“I’m Wu.” He introduced himself, moving to sit down in front of the boy, “Who may you be?” He asked in return.

“Um…” The boy looked off to the side, his hand starting to move up and down along the bars. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a coping mechanism for him, “I...I’m…”

Wu quietly watched the boy. He could see that the teenager was very hesitant and frightened by his presence, “Hey, it’s okay. Take your time. There’s no rush.” He reassured, reaching over to gently place a hand on the boy’s moving one to stop him. But, he suddenly felt a shock run through his hand and up his arm once he made contact with the bars. 

“Now Cole!” The boy suddenly yelled, moving backwards into the shadows. 

Cole? Who was that?

His question was answered when he felt someone grab his arm, which was foolishly still attached to the bar by his hand, and pulled him in forwards. He let out a small wince when he felt his forehead make contact with the metal bars. Wu took a few moments to process what had happened, before glancing up to see who had a hold of him. From what he could see, it was a raven haired male who appeared a bit older and bigger than the previous male. The older teen was glaring at the detective, seemingly judging him. There was a thick tension between the two as they maintained eye contact with one another. After a few moments had passed, it appeared that the teen was about to speak, when he suddenly let out a yelp and quickly let go of Wu.  
Wu quickly moved to stand up and brushed off his clothes, taking a few steps back to avoid getting grabbed again.

“Jay! Why did you do that!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to take any chances and you weren’t saying anything, so I decided to try and paralyze the dude!”

“Baby, I thought we discussed that if the person was a danger then I would give you the signal.”

“Okay, okay, but to be fair we have too many signals for various things and you were taking too long! If this man was dangerous then he would’ve fought you by now!”

The two continued to bicker for a bit, which made Wu curious. So these two were clearly close. He allowed them to bicker for a bit longer, before he cleared his throat to catch their attention, “Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt, but we don’t have a whole bunch of time to-”

“Oh! Right! Hello stranger!” The younger boy, who Wu assumed to be Jay, greeted. Jay moved back over to the front of the cell, standing beside the other male that was with him, “Sorry for that mini attack! Anyways, who are you? What do you want from us? You don’t exactly look like the other people that have come in here before, so obviously you’re here for a different reason...Oh! Maybe-”

“Let him speak, Jay.” The other male, Cole, told him in a calm manner. He then turned his attention to Wu, “Sorry about that, he likes to blabber a lot.”

“I do not!” Jay cried out, pouting a bit as he crossed his arms.

Wu gave a small laugh and shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” He reassured, before clearing his throat again, “As I have said, my name is Wu. My brother and I were called here to take part in an investigation, which you two seemed to be involved with. My brother is currently in another part of the building while I’m in this section. We’re here to rescue you from this place, so you do not have to be afraid or hesitant.”

“Wait...you’re...rescuing us?” Jay questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit, “...Why?”

Why? That wasn’t exactly the response that Wu had expected.

“Because you don’t belong in a place like this. You belong in a home, with your families who have been worried about you.” 

“...Right, family.” Cole nodded, his expression not changing in the slightest. He wrapped an arm around Jay and pulled him in towards his own body, “So, how do you plan on getting us out?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow just a tad bit.

“We’re working on that right now.” Wu answered, “But first I need to ask you a few questions.” He told them, taking out his own notepad that he notably did not use often, “I already got your names. Now, do you happen to know how long you’ve been here?”

“Oh! Probably a really long time. Like...probably a few decades.” Jay laughed. It was obvious that he was exaggerating, “We’re, well mostly me, don’t really know how long we’ve been here. When we’re let out, we’re usually directed straight into the arena.” 

“The arena? I’m assuming that’s where you fought?” Wu assumed, glancing at the two for a moment. 

Cole gave a nod in confirmation to the assumption, “Yeah, that’s where we were forced to fight.” He sighed, his grip on Jay subtly tightening. 

Wu observed him for a moment, sensing the tension rising, “I apologize if this brings any bad memories but...do you mind explaining how these fights work? I need to know as much as possible to help you.”

The two teens glanced at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation with one another. This silent conversation lasted for a few seconds, before Jay gave a quiet sigh and pulled away. He then moved to the back of the cell while Cole looked back over at Wu.

“Alright, I’ll tell you as much as I know from experience.” He agreed, moving to sit down on the ground.

“That’s fine. Just tell me what you are comfortable with telling.” Wu smiled and also took a seat on the ground, getting his pen ready to write down the information.

Cole nodded and took a deep breath, “Well...we usually have matches every other night.” He began, “On the nights that we don’t fight, we take that time to recover if needed. Though, it’s never usually a lot of time. Not all of us fight at one time. It’s usually about two or three of us that fight each night. The matches are quite simple, the competitors choose who they want to use first. The ones who aren’t fighting are kept in their cells until they are needed. The matches end when one side is down and unable to fight anymore, but it could take at least half an hour for that to happen. The amount of matches each night usually depends on how strong the…” He paused for a moment, before continuing, “...competitors are. When neither side is able to fight, then that’s when the night ends. The side who is the last one standing, at that point, is usually the winner. There are rules and such that say that there can only be a specific amount of competitors chosen each night. I can’t exactly remember all the rules at the moment, but if I do then I can tell you then. Anyways, the matches are pretty okay...I guess. We’re allowed to use our elemental powers to fight, but sometimes to “spice things up” the audience is able to throw down weapons for us to use at our disposal.”

Wu nodded silently as he actively wrote the information down, trying to get as much as he could down while Cole spoke. He didn’t want him to repeat the troubling information.

“During battles, people can bet on one of us. You know, like normal fighting and stuff like that…” Cole sighed, rubbing his arm, “There...There are nights where we don’t get any outside competitors, but that doesn’t mean that we’re off the hook that night…” His voice became a bit shaky as he glanced back at the cell for a moment, his gaze landing on Jay, who was curled up on the bench with his hands over his ears. The younger male did not want to be reminded of what they’ve gone through.

“...On those nights we...are pitted against each other.” Cole continued on, forcing his gaze back to Wu, “Luckily that doesn’t happen very often, but...it did happen a few times and...they often make us fight with whoever else is in our cell to make it easier…it requires less effort on their side and they’ve...they’ve sort of…” He shook his head, “Nevermind...that’s...just about it.” He finished off.

Wu was quiet as he finished writing down what he had been told. This gave Cole some time to recover from the memories that he had to bring back forth in his mind to relay the information.

“I’ll...be back.” Cole told Wu as he stood up, before heading to the back of the cell where Jay was. 

The young detective looked up from his notepad and let out a small sigh. Although he hated working on investigations like these, he was always reassured that he was doing the right thing. He was helping these innocent people. He was saving these innocent children from the horrors that they had gone through. His thoughts wandered for a bit, wondering why they didn’t seem so happy at the thought of returning to their families...


End file.
